Shared Melody
by QuirkQuartz
Summary: While working at a joint agency after graduating, and finding his solace within the music of Deep Dope, Tamaki finds himself caught by Kyouka Jirou, who it turns out is just as much of a fan of the band as he is. Trade fic for Hero DarkyDark


Hero society was a fundamentally different place compared to when Tamaki had been a student at Yuuei.

It used to be that Heroes would own an agency of their own in the vast majority of cases, and that would be their main source of income, through merchandising, advertisement, sponsorship deals, and popularity rankings. Actual public service was but a part of the way Heroes made a living.

A lot could happen in four and a half years though. And a lot had happened. So much that if the awkward young adult even tried to recap it all in his mind, it would take up half the day.

What was important was that Hero society was now structured in a very, very different way, thanks to a near-universal effort by his generation throughout the country, which was still spreading to the furthest corners of the world, like a domino effect of social reform. Now, Heroes didn't work on their own with their own agencies that they, or a trusted CEO would direct over. Nowadays, Hero agencies were communal efforts, with a number of Heroes working at the same one, collaborating their efforts and co-ordinating with other agencies to keep the public safe.

Hero ranking in of itself had been completely eradicated in the country, as had the rampant sponsorships and corporate dealings. Money was now distributed to Heroes more evenly throughout their agencies, funding passed down from the government, and distributed via independent agencies. The restrictions of Quirks had also been uplifted, which had led to a far more productive society.

The result of that had been a reduction in the oversaturation of Heroism, since people could use their Quirks in a wider variety of fields, and after passing certain tests and requirements, could use them in public if they pleased. The primary incentive to become a Hero was gone, but so had the many reasons people turned towards Villainy. People were freer to do as they pleased.

Within reason, of course. The police and Heroes still had plenty of work to go around between one another. Villainy had dropped and this time, stayed dropped, but that wasn't to say it wasn't still uncommon for Villains to show up. Heroism was idolized less, but it was still a very important job within such a society.

Plenty had changed in less than half a decade. Sometimes, it felt like Tamaki was living in a completely different society to the one he had been taught to operate within.

He had conflicting feelings about this, when it came to how these changes had affected him on a personal level. On the one hand, he was completely happy with this. The idea of having to be in charge of an agency, or even just be a member of one where he would be expected to maintain connections with more people than he knew how to deal with had been one he dreaded dealing with from the day he decided to become a Hero. Now, he didn't have to – Other people could do that for him, and often did when they understood the extents of his social anxiety, and how much it crippled him.

Of course, the downside of this meant that he was now having to work with far more people on a professional level – There had been some level of appeal in being a solo Hero to him. That wasn't so much something he could get away with anymore. He now had to work with people when he was out in the field.

His anxiety was better than it was years ago… But that didn't mean he enjoyed interacting with people to the extent he had to now. Mirio and Nejire, he was used to, and regardless of if he liked it or not, Kirishima had somewhat forced his way into his social circle. Others though, he remained apprehensive over. And even then, there was only so much of other people he could deal with.

He did have comforts though, despite all of that.

* * *

Mid-February weather always got to Tamaki. Cold weather in general did, but it always seemed to be around the same time of year that it hit him the way it did.

The cold in of itself, he could handle well enough. It was how it always got to his ears that bothered him. It didn't seem to matter how much he wrapped them up, cold seeped right through to freeze them. He wondered if it had anything to do with the mutations of his body that made them extra-sensitive to temperature fluctuations, or if that was just a coincidence.

Either way, he shivered as he entered the lobby of the agency he worked with. Warmth started to return to his body – Someone had set the AC to warm, and he silently thanked whoever that had been. He rubbed his hands together to bring warmth back to them too, and when they had generated some heat, he brought his hands to his ears to get some warmth back into them. Once he was done there, he glanced around.

Today was going to be a slow day, he already knew. There only a few people in the lobby. No one he recognized – Mostly organizers and representatives, other people who were in the employ of the agency. A couple of police officers were there too, but they seemed to just be following up on an incident with one of the Heroes at the agency. Heroes he didn't know. Probably just for paperwork confirmations if he had to hazard a guess.

Mirio and Nejire were already working on separate cases, and had been working through the night, not even returning to the shared home they had roped Tamaki into joining them in. Their skills had been deemed as being the best suited to the job, where Tamaki's hadn't been seen as necessary. He had a job later today he would be working on instead.

Not every day was filled up with heading out into the streets and hunting down Villains. Patrols and shifts were scheduled between whoever was available for whatever times. Other work was to be done within the agency building, be it administration, networking, showing and tutoring interns and new applying Heroes, and so on and so forth. Some days that meant people were generally left on their own, to handle themselves as they saw fit – Everyone technically had a stake in the agency, so it was in their best interests to do as well as possible, and see the agency grow. Some used that time better than others, but the choice was there for them.

For Tamaki, he didn't have much of anything to do until around noon. That wasn't too unusual. He could have come in later if he had felt like it, but he didn't have anything better to do either, and it would be more awkward if he was late for his shift when it came around, so he had decided to just head in now.

It wasn't like he didn't have ways to keep himself entertained, anyway.

Giving a few people anxious nods of greeting as he passed them, Tamaki made his way through the staircases and corridors of the agency building. On the third floor, not too far from the staircase he made his way up, he found himself at what had been dubbed 'The Rec Room' by the people of the agency – A recreational room. Essentially a room for the people who worked there to take breaks in-between shifts. All manner of recreational things existed within the Rec Room. Some people had set up video game systems to a television that hung from the back wall, while others had set up a sort of mini canteen on the other side, filled with kettles, a fridge, and other essentials. There were bean-bag seats, as well as a regular table. Posters of various Heroes, both in and out of the agency, and letters of thanks from various citizens who had been saved by workers of the agency filled up the walls, like a collage of past and present Heroes and the letters and clips of the agency's successes.

Understanding what made a workforce more efficient and productive, alongside what just made people generally happier had been looked into and incorporated into the room – Colour and motivational pieces made people feel more relaxed and psychologically well than barren walls.

Effort had been made to make the room was a favourite of more or less everyone who worked there. Very successful efforts.

One of the set ups that interested Tamaki most right now though was a stereo set that had been put together next to the games systems. It came with a pair of headphones, which were connected directly to the system, and most of its library was on a cloud system, removing the need for CD's, though it still possessed a slot for them. The agency had been operative for long enough for him to recognize a pattern of who came into the Rec Room at what times. Generally, when mornings were slow, like today, no one came into the Rec Room until around mid-afternoon, by which point he was already on his shift.

That was mostly out of paranoia on his part. Even if no one else heard the music he played through the headphones, he still felt embarrassed when someone saw him listening to the music he listened to. Somehow it always felt like they had caught, and were silently judging his taste in artists. The worst part was this also applied to complete strangers he passed in the streets. It was inexplicable but it just… Occurred for him. He couldn't shake the feeling no matter how hard he tried.

So, he only had two places he could really listen to his music – In the privacy of his own room, or in the Rec Room when no one else was there.

Smiling gently to himself, Tamaki loaded up the track he was interested in, and his play.

He didn't quite recall when he had first heard Deep Dope's music. He couldn't remember if someone he knew recommended it, if he'd just stumbled on it while online, or if there was some other explanation. To him, it had always been there. He always knew the band, recognized it's music, and it had always resonated with him. It was hard to explain – They weren't exactly the sort of band that someone would listen to if they wanted to brighten their mood. It was, for lack of a better word, violent. Rebellious. Not the sort of thing Tamaki found himself invested in. Why it appealed to him was a mystery to even him. But it was there, and listening to it made him feel… Stronger?

Maybe that wasn't the best term. In control? Asserted? Tamaki wasn't sure there was even a word for it. But it stood contrary to how he was in reality. He was more than aware of that. Maybe that was why he enjoyed it. He couldn't know. He didn't know or understand music enough to figure it out. And it didn't mater that much to him. He enjoyed it. It made him feel better. That was enough for him.

As he listened to his favourite band play, he scrolled his phone for emails and messages. Being a Pro Hero earned him a lot of attention he wasn't all that fond of, but it was part of the job he'd signed up for. The music helped him go through the messages, replying to what he needed to respond to.

He didn't know how long he'd been at it when the music suddenly, and abruptly, cut off.

"Yo?"

Tamaki looked up purely on instinct, his social anxiety not catching up to him. He recognized the girl who was looking down at him, her eyes looking somewhat tired, one eyebrow raised slightly. Jirou Kyouka. She'd been one of the first years back when Tamaki was at Yuuei, and part of the graduating class that had decided to put this agency together in the first place. One of her Earphone Jacks had extended, and had hit the pause button on the stereo, hence why the music had stopped. It was quickly apparent she had been trying to get his attention for a while now.

That was when his social anxiety hit him.

"U-Uh…. H-Hello." He gulped. Interacting with people had become easier over the years. That didn't mean it didn't still make him feel awkward to do so. Particularly when it was someone he didn't know all too well. "S-Sorry, I uh, didn't hear you…"

"I noticed." Jirou stated, nodding at the headphones. Her Jack retracted to about the length of her shoulder, a faint smile appearing on her lips. "You were playing your tracks pretty loud. I didn't take you for the sort of person who'd be into Deep Dope."

Tamaki blinked for a moment before he remembered the specifics of the Quirk Jirou possessed. An audio-based Quirk that revolved around her earphone-like earlobes. While better hearing was more a side effect rather than a primary function of her Quirk, it was clear she had trained with her power to increase her hearing capabilities. Plus, she'd been trying to get his attention for a while, and he had had absolutely no idea that she had been there in the first place. She could have been listening to his music for a while for all he knew.

Already, Tamaki could feel the wave of sickness that came from being caught listening to his music hitting him. His social awkwardness was starting to kick in as well. He let out an involuntary groan. "U-Uuurgh…" He wanted to crawl away as fast as was possible.

Jirou wasn't someone that Tamaki really knew all that much. The extent to which he knew her was that he knew she was part of the first-year class Mirio had fought years ago, before he lost his Quirk. Outside of that, he knew very little about her. She was part of the group that put together the agency, and occasionally they had been put into the same patrol team. She and him never spoke though. There never really seemed to be a reason to.

What she was doing, talking to him now, was a bit beyond him. Forget that – What she was even doing here was beyond him.

"What are you… Even doing here?" Tamaki asked. Jirou gave him a look, and he rushed to clarify. "I – I mean, no one ever really comes here at this time. That's why I come here around now."

Jirou's expression softened after he explained himself. "Ah. Well, I was on duty, but Kendou asked to swap shifts with me. Not sure why, but she said she needed a swap, so I agreed to it. So I just came here to kill some time. I didn't expect to find anyone here either."

Tamaki hadn't considered people swapping shifts in his thought process. He was actually a little surprised that people could even do that. Wouldn't certain missions require certain Quirks to complete? If it was just two people who were on patrol though, he supposed it made sense.

"Again, didn't expect you to be into Deep Dope." Jirou said, swinging the conversation back to the music. "Doesn't seem like the kind of music you'd like. They're not exactly mainstream either."

"A…Are you a fan of them?" Tamaki asked, his eyes opening up a bit wider.

"I have about six shirts and my rooms walls are plastered with posters of them."Jirou answered, letting herself smirk slightly as she bragged about her array or merchandise. "What d'you think?"

Blinking, Tamaki admitted, "I… don't think I've met anyone else who likes them."

"Not exactly mainstream." Jirou repeated. "Not like anyone hears them on the radio."

The Manifest Quirk user nodded. The sort of music Deep Dope made was… Not suitable for radio to say the least.

"How'd you find them?" The Earphone-Jack Quirk user asked, taking a seat in one of the bean-bag chairs nearby.

Tamaki went over his experience with the band, and how he had come into contact with them – Or rather, how he knew next to nothing about how he came into contact with the band. He explained how he just knew the band from somewhere, that he'd always been aware of them somehow, and he didn't recall where he first heard it.

For her part, Jirou's story was rather similar as well. She always knew of the band, but she could at least pin down how she had come to find them. Her father was a musician, and had introduced her to all manner of music when she was young, so she figured that she must have stumbled across them online while listening to music she'd already found beforehand.

From there, the topic seemed to diverge into music generally, and the various tastes in genres that they had. Unsurprisingly, Jirou's taste seemed to orient itself around punk and rock, whereas Tamaki's tended to be a bit more light, with Deep Dope being about as heavy as he went. The more they spoke, the easier it became for Tamaki to respond to her.

"You should give Rage Tech a look." Suggested Jirou. "They're kind of like Deep Dope but more…" Her face blanked for a second before she settled on, "Rage-y, I guess. You any good with screamo?"

"It's not my favourite, but I can handle it if it's not the entire song."

"You should be alright then."

"Anything you recommend?"

"Awaken is pretty good." Jirou said, glancing towards the ceiling as she thought for other songs to suggest. "Uuuuh…."

Before she was able to suggest anything more however, An alarm started to go off on Tamaki's phone. He blinked, and reached for his phone. It was an alert her set to remind him to head for his shift – Set up just in case he lost track of time, and set loud enough that he would be able to hear it above the music that he… Wasn't playing right now. Once more he blinked, and realized that he and Jirou had been speaking for at least an hour and a half already.

He looked towards the young woman who was looking at him with a raised eyebrow. "That – That's an alert for my shift. I – I've got to go."

"Cool." Jirou nodded her understanding. "Let me know if you listen to Rage Tech, alright?"

"R-Right." Tamaki agreed. Part of him was tempted to just walk out right then and there, but he quickly thought that that would be more far more awkward than if he just said nothing and left. "It uh…. Was good talking to you."

"You as well." Jirou agreed pretty much instantly, clearly thinking nothing of it. Tamaki briefly thought that he might have overthought the situation.

* * *

Jirou had been the source of a lot of conversations for Tamaki over the coming weeks and months. It never seemed to be that they planned to meet or spend any time together – It just sort of happened. Their breaks lined up, one of them had needed to reschedule a shift, or they ran into one another and spoke briefly.

Rage Tech had ended up being music Tamaki could get into, and he'd ended up adding it into his playlists on his phone. Having new music to listen to felt liberating, stimulating, and exciting.

From there, each time they ended up speaking, Jirou wound up giving Tamaki a new band, a new recommendation, something new to listen to. Quickly, his playlist became more and more varied. She even ended up giving him recommendations to collaborations, remakes, covers, and even a few songs Tamaki didn't even know Deep Dope had done.

Every day, he went home, and seemed to have a new track to listen to. He always made it a point to thank Jirou whenever he got the chance for the suggestions that she gave him. They even ended up working on more patrols together as the weeks went on, and this time, they weren't awkward, silent affairs, but were productive and the two had learned to speak to one another well enough. Tamaki considered her a friend by around the fifth month of this.

Still, it came as a surprise when she showed up one day with two tickets to see Deep Dope in concert.

"Apparently they do a two-for-one thing for Heroes?" Jirou explained when Tamaki asked why she had two tickets. "I guess they looked my name up when I made the order, or something. You're pretty much the only person I know who listens to them." Jirou explained to him, incredibly non-chelantly. "I'd much rather go with someone who actually likes this stuff. Feel like I wouldn't have wasted a ticket, then."

Her explanation was logical, and she had delivered it incredibly honestly. Tamaki didn't find himself feeling awkward at the proposistion at all, like he thought he would end up feeling. He actually appreciated the offer…

"…I don't… Think I can."

"Why not?" Jirou raised an eyebrow in confusion. "I thought you loved these guys."

"…I can't do crowds." Tamaki admitted, shivering at the thought.

Being around more than maybe five people was bad enough, but it was something he forced himself to get better at dealing with when he became a Pro-Hero – and that had taken effort. A lot of effort. And a lot of support from his friends, which he was eternally grateful for. Now he could handle holding strategy meetings, and contributing to them when he had to. He hated doing it, but he could manage it.

But in a crowd of hundreds, or thousands?

There was no way in hell. Even if they weren't focused on him at all, that kicked his social awkwardness off way, way too much. Just the mere idea of being surrounded by thousands of people he didn't know, all screaming and yelling, all around him with no way out –

He shuddered. That was like something straight out of a nightmare for him. There was just… no way he was going to be able to handle that.

By now, Jirou had learned of his intense social awkwardness. The absolute extent however, she wasn't award of. The idea of him getting awkward like this in the middle of a crowd was something that she hadn't thought of.

For a moment, she considered. She then snapped her fingers, and looked at him. "I couldn't ask you to trust me, could I?"

Tamaki shifted. "T-Trust you with what?"

"I think I know a workaround." Jirou said with a smile. "Just… Come along? I promise you it'll go fine."

* * *

Why he agreed to this, Tamaki had absolutely no idea.

Really. He didn't. He had absolutely no idea why he was doing this.

Why _was_ he even doing this? This was literally one of his absolute worst fears. He had willingly agreed to go into a crowd of thousands of people. Why he had agreed to do this, he didn't know.

In his head, the best reason he could come up with was the fact that this was _the_ band that had pretty much been present throughout his entire life. Perhaps it as more the fact that as the years had gone on, he had become more and more willing to push through things he didn't like for the sake of an end goal, and he just hadn't realized it. That was possible, he supposed.

Maybe it was more the fact he wouldn't be going alone. That was a comfort in of itself. Maybe it was a combination of both.

Still, here he was. As a Pro-Hero, he was… More thana ware of how likely it was that he'd be recognized if he wore casual clothes that didn't do much to hide him – He'd had several encounters with people who reported to be his fans. Not that he didn't appreciate their support, but it had been… A bit much at the time. So, for tonight, he'd arrived in a hoodie. A completely plain black one, and a set of tracksuit bottoms that were equally as black. The hood was up, and underneath that hood, was a beanie-hat that he ran down over his identifiably pointed ears. Thanks to the band that Deep Dope was, he didn't look even the least bit out of place – Just about everyone else was also wearing the same colour he was.

When Jirou arrived, she wore much the same, for similar reasons to him. Unlike him, she kept the jacket she wore unzipped, so it showed off the branded Deep Dope shirt she was wearing for the event. She was also a bit more stylized than he was, opting to wear necklaces and a choker, and other punk-like accessories.

She looked a lot more like she belonged here than Tamaki did.

"Kind of surprised you did show up." Jirou admitted, though she did that with a smile.

"Me too…" Tamaki agreed quietly, looking up at the stadium the pair of them were outside. It was used as a soccer stadium when it wasn't rented out for bands, capable of holding a great number of people. The sheer size of the structure made Tamaki shiver in of itself. "…So… What… Exactly did you have in mind?..."

"Well." Jirou said, glancing towards a nearby crowd of people. They were past the ticket-checking stalls, and people were now making their way into the stadium. "We're going to have to go through there."

Tamaki shivered.

"Shouldn't take too long." Jirou quickly added, for his benefit. As she spoke, she grabbed hold of his wrist, and pulled him along, having a feeling that was going to be the only way that she was going to be able to get him to come along.

Allowing himself to be pulled along, Tamaki kept his eyes as firmly on the ground as he possibly could, trying to pretend that there wasn't anyone around him. Jirou pulled him through a couple of corridors, and up a couple of flights of stairs. Despite trying not to notice them in the first place, Tamaki had noticed that the number of people that were around them was decreasing. Things were getting a lot quieter as well.

Letting himself take a look around, Tamaki noticed they were in an almost completely empty corridor. There were a few people, scattered around the place, but they weren't all that numerous. It reminded him for a moment of the old school corridors at Yuuei.

"Alright, we're here." Declared Jirou, stopping at one of the doors, and opening it with her free hand.

The room Tamaki found himself in was… Actually fairly roomy, all things considered. It was about the size of the average bedroom, though it was fairly barren overall. Mostly grey and the surfaces seemed cracked. There wasn't really anything of any real sort of notice.

At the end of the room though, there was a window. A large one, about the length of the wall.

He realized he was in one of the luxury boxes of the stadium.

Obviously, he'd never been in one, but it was fairly clear where he was just by the sight of the window. What else could it be? When he reached the window, he could oversee pretty much the entire stadium – the crowders were far from him. He was away from them, and there was a wall separating them and him. The box they were in was close to being centre on to the stage that had been set up, and had an absolutely borderline perfect view of everything that would be happening on stage. Were that not enough, the stadium had huge screens that hung from the ceiling, which would without question be showing close up shots of the musicians as they played.

"I managed to get a bit of a reseating." Jirou said, looking out through the window with Tamaki. "We were going to be…. There." She pointed. "At the back row. Wanted that to be a surprise, but then I thought this might work better for you."

"How did you even…" Tamaki glanced around. "Surely these seats would have been sold out already?"

"Not this one."

"Why not?"

"You see any speakers in here?"

Tamaki blinked, and looked around the room again. His initial observation had been dead on – There was literally nothing of any notice in here. Nothing to even transmit the sounds from the outside into the room.

The walls themselves were fairly insulated and soundproof too – There was bound to be a whole bunch of chattering and cheering on the other side of the walls, but Tamaki could barely hear a word of it. The room was designed to block out the sounds of the crowd, so people could listen to their football games through the radio.

Which didn't exist here…. So Tamaki was confused as to h

"I called up and asked if they had somewhere less crowded we could go. Guess one of their PA systems in here broke or something. Or they just never got around to installing one in here. Either way, works for us." Pulling her backpack off, and reaching inside it, Jirou pulled out a set of headphones – Fairly bulky headphones, clearly expensive and high quality. The headset even had a microphone attached onto it, for multi-use purposes. IT had stickers and the likes on. This was a set she personally used a lot. "Here, put these on."

Where exactly was she going with this, he wondered, pulling down his hoodie ad taking off his beanie-hat so he could put the headphones over his ears. They were surprisingly comfortable, and completely blocked out the sound that came from the other size of the wall.

With a proud-of-herself smirk, Jirou then extended her Quirk, and plugged herself into the wall with one jack.

And into the audio receptor of the headphones.

Instantly, Tamaki was greeted with borderline perfect sound quality from the other side of the wall – He could hear people yelling and shouting, and the playing of the radio from the speakers that hung over the attendees. He could, if he wanted to, make out individual conversations as well – At least, those near the luxury boxes, anyway.

He felt the energy that the crowd exhibited, almost like a literal wave being shot all over him. It was practically like a physical impact had just ran over him. He almost staggered back at it.

It was a rush!

"My Quirk's good for a lotta stuff like this!" Jirou yelled, almost feeling like she herself was in the crowd as Tamaki did. Seeing the surprise and energy hit Tamaki, she grinned wide. "I told you this'd go fine!"

The timing of all of this couldn't have been any better either.

**"_WELCOME, EVERYONE! IS EVERYBODY READY?!" _**

Both of their attentions were pulled towards the stage. An announcer was now on the stage. The crowd cheered – They understood what was happening.

It was time for the concert to begin.

The next three hours were a hyper-energetic and elegiac rush of music and raw feelings of power that surged throughout Tamaki. He saw the band he had followed for so many years, and he felt like he was part of the crowd despite the wall between him and them. The awkwardness that in many ways defined his life virtually disappeared, and he felt and noticed himself throwing his arms up, shouting and singing along with the lyrics – And he didn't care. He felt none of the sheer anxiety that would have otherwise stopped him.

At his side, Jirou was doing more or less the exact same, like it was the most natural thing in the world. More than once, they ended up singing along together, glancing at one another as they recognized what song was about to come next.

Both of them sang along. They cheered. They threw their arms along with the crowd. At one point, Jirou started to air-guitar the cords of one of the songs she had learned on actual guitar, and Tamaki sang, and there wasn't, for a single second, a bit of embarrassment in his body.

It was sheer, unbridled fun. There was no other word for it.

Just complete and utter fun.

By the end of the three hours, the pair of them were drenched and dripping in sweat, and their muscles ached, and their throats hurt. They were both completely exhausted, but neither of them could stop laughing. They were trying to gasp in breaths in between the laughs, to mixed effect each time. Sometimes their breaths got caught on their laughs, and other times, they maybe got a bit of a of air into their lungs before it was thrown out with even more laughter. Sweat was dripping from both of their now drenched hair.

The pair of them looked at once another for a moment, both of them grinning from ear to ear. It may well have been the first time that Tamaki had grinned the way he was doing in that moment in a really, really long time.

"Th….Thank you… For this." He managed to say between breaths and laughs. As he spoke, he returned her headphones to her. Maybe it was the exhaustion, but he felt the compulsion to say, "I don't… I don't think this… I don't think I would've been able to do… Anything like this if not for you."

He could have sworn he saw Jirou blush at that – Maybe for the first time in the time he'd known her. It evaporated very quickly once she took her headphones back, and smiled. "Any time."

There were times Tamaki wasn't sure why he agreed to work at agency he did. Sometimes he felt he just worked there because Mirio and Nejire had pulled him along for the ride, and he was just going through the motions, and doing his job as best he could while attracting as little attention as possible. Making friends didn't come easily to him.

Now though, standing drenched in his own sweat, in a situation he never once in a thousand years saw himself going through, even if he'd known about his favoured band being here in person, with Jirou?

He was glad he chose to join them. Because had he not, he wouldn't be here. And here he was.

That made him smile.

* * *

**SO – This one has been in the works for MONTHS – I was supposed to have this done a long ass time ago, for a trade with HeroDarkyDark who wrote Pony X Melissa for me which I should have returned AGEs ago – But other projects, Uni, and having no fucking idea how to write either Jirou or Tamaki :D I am... Very sorry for this having taken so long, Dark! **

**I didn't do anything explicitly romantic because… I have no idea how to. I wanted to make it be more implied that anything. I did the best I could and I'm… Overall satisfied with, I think. It's been a while since I got something written. Work has had me rusty, so im pretty happy with how this came out. **

**Be sure to check out the trade that they made for me - They ended up making two fics as opposed to just the one – I will force PonyLissa to become another large ship if it kills me. Thanks to Dark for doing the trade with me… Even if it is, again, MONTHS APART IM SO SORRY.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this, and I'll see you next in whatever I make next – See ya!**


End file.
